


Afternoon Picnic

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Food Sex, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-23
Updated: 2004-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's a beautiful day. Harry and Ron go for a picnic with amusing results...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Afternoon Picnic

Sprawled out on a blanket near the lake, Ron gazed over at Harry under the shade of his hand. “Lovely day isn’t it?” he asked, smiling. 

“Hmm? Yeah, it’s nice,” Harry said, albeit a bit distractedly. His eyes drifted over the expanse of the grounds, noticing tiny specks that must be people on the castle side of the lake. “There any reason we came all the way out here?”

“Thought it would be nice to get away. It’s too noisy over there. Besides, I don’t fancy having Seamus or Dean coming over and dumping a load of water on us, ruining our picnic.” 

“Picnic?” Harry asked. “I thought we were going swimming.”

“Well yeah, that too. I just thought after a long swim we might be a bit hungry.” Ron stood up and pulled off his shirt and trousers, leaving him clad in only his swim shorts. “So, you going to swim or just lay there in the sun?”

“Swim, of course.” Harry stripped down to his own swim shorts; they were one of the few things that he actually owned that weren’t Dudley’s first - they used to be Ron’s. “Last one in is a blast-ended skrewt!” Harry shouted as he ran towards the lake. 

“Cheater!” Ron called out as he took off after Harry. He caught up and tackled him as their feet hit the water, sending them both into a quick plunge. After a moment, Ron popped back up from under the water, grinning widely. 

“Cheater, am I?” Harry said as he broke the surface, wiping wet hair out of his face, the water dripping down his body, quickly evaporating in the summer heat. It was only almost the end of term, and already the sun was out in full force. “You just wish you’d beaten me to the water.”

“Not even. You started running before you called it out - plus we made it into the water at the same time.” Ron smirked; dropping down so only his head was visible above the water. 

"Take all the fun out of it, why don't you?" Harry lunged towards Ron, dunking the taller boy under water. They continued to roughhouse, dunking and tackling, sneaking up and tugging at each other’s feet.

Ron got out of the water and padded over to the blanket where he plopped down and exposed the picnic basket from under Harry’s invisibility cloak. He started unpacking the basket when he realized that he had forgotten to pack silverware. “Hey Harry? You’re ok at Transfiguration…. You think you could transfigure a couple of sticks to spoons?”

“Hmmm?” Harry asked as he sat down across from Ron. “What do we need the spoons for?” He couldn’t spot anything that they needed utensils for – it all appeared to be finger food. 

“For the dessert.”

“We’ll worry about that when we get to it.” Harry wasn’t sure they’d even have room for dessert with as much food as Ron had packed. “Where’d you get all this food from, anyways?”

“The kitchens, some house elf was going on about me being Harry’s Wheezy, said I could take whatever I want.” Ron shrugged as he tucked into a sandwich. 

“Was it Dobby?” Harry grabbed a sandwich of his own, taking a large bite of it, quite a bit hungrier than he thought he would be. 

“No,” Ron replied around a mouthful of food. “Was some other elf. Can’t recall her name, though. She talked really fast.”

Harry shrugged and they finished the rest of their meal in a companionable silence. That was one of the nice things about their friendship – they were completely comfortable around each other. 

“And now, for dessert,” Ron said, pulling out a container of chocolate ice cream. 

Harry dug his fingers in, not bothering to take the time to transfigure any spoons, took a scoopful in his hand and ate it like that, the ice cream melting in his hands and dripping between his fingers onto his leg. Ron watched Harry for a long moment, almost certain he was imagining things. 

“What?” Harry asked, looking up from his hand at Ron. 

“Why didn’t you make spoons like I asked?”

“Eh, too much work. Besides, we can wash off in the lake afterwards,” Harry said as he dug in for more. 

"Guess you're right," Ron replied. He followed Harry's example and dug into the ice cream, but held his hand close to his mouth in hopes that he wouldn't end up a sticky mess. Next to him, he caught glimpses of ice cream dripping onto Harry's leg, and the more he saw, the more he wanted to lick it up. Instead, he concentrated on licking his own hand clean and tried not to notice the mess Harry was making.

The melting ice cream wasn’t going to be as cooperative as Ron wanted it to, and it began dripping down his chin and along his neck. He could feel it and he wanted Harry to help him clean up rather than hopping in the lake when he was done, but he was quite certain that it was wishful thinking and he brushed the thought aside. 

Ron went back for a second scoop and as he brought it towards his mouth melted ice cream dripped along his chest. He shivered at the still cool ice cream as it took up residence on his skin but continued to eat. The faster he finished his ice cream, the faster he could clean up. 

So when Harry’s hand grabbed his and smeared ice cream all over Ron’s chest, he went into shock. And when Harry’s mouth touched his skin, and his tongue began lapping up the ice cream, Ron pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Harry?” Ron squeaked out. 

“Hmmm?” Harry replied, not moving his mouth from this new dessert that he had found. Watching the ice cream drip along Ron’s body had been nothing but slow torture for him. He couldn’t say that he fancied Ron so much as Ron was his best friend and was beginning to look quite attractive. He realized that the logic in that must be twisted, but he couldn’t be arsed to care. 

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Ok.” Ron decided that questioning something that he’d wanted for so long was just plain silly. Especially when Harry’s tongue felt so good, tracing along the lines of chocolate ice cream, cleaning Ron up though he was still sticky. 

Harry’s tongue twisted around one of Ron’s nipples and a small moan escaped his lips, his sticky, ice cream coated hands wrapping in Harry’s hair, holding him close as he lay down. Harry’s leg was flush against Ron’s crotch, rubbing against his erection as his mouth moved upwards, nibbling and sucking at Ron’s neck, lapping up the ice cream from his chin and finally kissing Ron on the lips. 

Ron noticed how sweet their mouths tasted as he sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, stroking and guiding it, moans getting lost somewhere between Harry’s mouth and his own. Harry’s hands made their way down Ron’s side, leaving behind a bit of the ice cream. He fumbled to remove both their swim shorts, freeing their erections. Harry rubbed his cock against Ron’s and they both moaned.

Rolling them over, Ron removed his hands from Harry’s hair, wiping them on the blanket before grabbing a bit of ice cream and smearing it on Harry’s stomach and cock. He made quick business of cleaning Harry’s stomach, his tongue swirling around Harry’s navel. He looked up at Harry and smiled, a blush tinting his cheeks before he dropped his gaze and took the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth. He’d often wondered what it would be like and it was completely different than he’d imagined. Perhaps it was the ice cream. He set to work licking the ice cream off, eliciting moans and “Gods, Ron,” from Harry’s mouth. Ice cream coated hands roamed everywhere and by the time Harry came in Ron’s mouth, making a mixture of semen and chocolate, they were one big sticky mess. 

“That was… wow,” Harry said, looking up at Ron. 

“Yeah,” Ron wasn’t sure what to do now. This was Harry, and much different than that time behind the Quidditch shed with that Ravenclaw boy, whose name Ron can’t remember, because he’d never once talked to him before that day. They had made a bet before the match saying that whomever saved the most goals would receive a blow job from the other and since Ron had gotten really good he was sure he would win, and a blow job from the other kid whether he gave two squirts about the guy or not was better than nothing. He hadn’t expected that he would lose because the rest of the Gryffindor team kept the Ravenclaws down on the Ravenclaw end for most of the game. Ron saved all five goals that were attempted on his side, and he lost count of how many attempts were made on the other side. He also hadn’t expected that he would wish it was Harry and that it would be for fun and not just a stupid bet. 

“Ron? You there? Earth to Ron,” Harry said, pulling Ron back out of thought. Why he had allowed himself to think back to someone else, someone he didn’t even know, when he was here – finally – with Harry, was beyond him. So when Ron found himself flat on his back, his legs sprawled and Harry’s mouth around his cock he let out a surprised moan. He hadn’t expected this at all, hadn’t expected to get anything in return other than a compliment –he certainly hadn’t the last time. After several minutes of Harry’s sloppy sucking Ron came, spurting into his mouth. As Harry pulled away, swallowing what little he had managed to, Ron pulled him into a kiss, his tongue exploring Harry’s mouth. 

“We should probably get cleaned up now,” Ron said, not sure how much longer he could stand being so sticky. 

“In a minute,” Harry replied, yawning slightly. It had been a long afternoon and he was ready for a nap. “Let’s just rest up a bit first.” 

“Okay,” Ron said, yawning also because yawns were contagious and not because he was also ready for a nap. 

They both fell asleep, neither one waking until they felt water pelting their skin. Ron shot up, certain that Dean and Seamus had found them and were tossing water on them. Looking around though, he noticed it was raining. He went to nudge Harry only to see he looked mildly annoyed at his quick and startling wake up, as Ron had practically shoved him off when he sat up. 

“Guess we don’t have to clean up,” Ron said, the rain washing away the ice cream and semen from his body. 

Harry smiled at that, “Guess not. Though we should get dressed and head back up to the castle.”

“Nah, I like the rain.” A loud crack of thunder reverberated through the air and Ron changed his mind. “On second thought, maybe you’re right.”


End file.
